n3ilfandomcom-20200214-history
Cisco Tips
These are for Cisco 877 ADSL Routers: *show config show run *show IP addresses show int *save running config write mem *get adsl status show dsl int atm0 *ls flash sh flash *reset to factory default (GUI mode) copy flash:/sdmconfig-8xx.cfg startup-config reload *reset to empty config erase startup-config reload *enable interfaces interface Vlan1 no shut interface FastEthernet0 no shut interface FastEthernet1 no shut interface FastEthernet2 no shut interface FastEthernet3 no shut interface ATM0 no shut *upload config (terminal) conf t write mem reload *upload config (scp) copy scp:cisco.txt startup-config *update firmware (network. can use tftp or scp) delete flash:c870-advsecurityk9-mz.124-15.T4.bin copy tftp:c870-advsecurityk9-mz.124-15.T5.bin flash: *enable ssh cry key generate rsa ip ssh time-out 60 ip ssh authentication-retries 2 *port forwards (forwards ssh to 192.168.0.11): ip nat inside source static tcp 192.168.0.11 22 interface Dialer0 22 *port forward range (assuming 192.168.0.254 is the VOIP server): ip nat pool VOIP 192.168.0.254 192.168.0.254 netmask 255.255.255.0 type rotary ip access-list extended VOIP permit udp any any range 10000 20000 exit ip nat inside destination list VOIP pool VOIP =QoS= This is for incoming only and is a work in progress: ip access-list extended ICMP permit icmp any any ip access-list extended SIP permit icmp any any permit tcp any any eq 5060 permit udp any any eq 5060 permit udp any any range 10000 20000 class-map match-any ICMP match access-group name ICMP class-map match-any SIP match access-group name SIP policy-map FAIR class ICMP priority 10 class SIP priority 100 class class-default fair-queue int di1 bandwidth 600 rate-limit output 536000 5000 5000 conform-action transmit exceed-action drop service-policy input FAIR =Working config= ! version 12.4 no service pad service timestamps debug datetime msec service timestamps log datetime msec no service password-encryption ! hostname cisco ! boot-start-marker boot-end-marker ! logging queue-limit 1000 logging buffered 100000 logging reload alerts logging rate-limit console 20 ! no aaa new-model clock timezone AEST 10 clock summer-time AEDST recurring last Sun Oct 0:01 last Sun Mar 0:01 ! ! dot11 syslog ip cef no ip dhcp use vrf connected ip dhcp excluded-address 192.168.0.1 192.168.0.49 ip dhcp excluded-address 192.168.0.100 192.168.0.254 ! ip dhcp pool dhcppool import all network 192.168.0.0 255.255.255.0 dns-server 61.88.88.88 202.139.83.3 default-router 192.168.0.253 ! ! ip auth-proxy max-nodata-conns 3 ip admission max-nodata-conns 3 ip domain name n3il.com ip name-server 61.88.88.88 ip name-server 202.139.83.3 ! ! ! username cisco privilege 15 secret 0 ! ! archive log config hidekeys ! ! ip ssh time-out 60 ip ssh authentication-retries 2 ! ! ! ! ! ! ! interface ATM0 no ip address logging event subif-link-status no atm ilmi-keepalive dsl operating-mode auto ! interface ATM0.1 point-to-point description Exetel pvc 8/35 tx-ring-limit 3 pppoe-client dial-pool-number 3 ! ! interface FastEthernet0 ! interface FastEthernet1 ! interface FastEthernet2 ! interface FastEthernet3 ! interface Vlan1 ip address 192.168.0.253 255.255.255.0 no ip redirects no ip unreachables no ip proxy-arp ip nat inside ip virtual-reassembly ip tcp adjust-mss 1350 no ip mroute-cache ! interface Dialer0 description Exetel ip address negotiated no ip redirects no ip unreachables no ip proxy-arp ip nat outside ip virtual-reassembly encapsulation ppp no ip mroute-cache tx-ring-limit 3 tx-queue-limit 3 dialer pool 1 dialer-group 1 keepalive no cdp enable ppp authentication chap callin ppp chap hostname ppp chap password 0 ! ip forward-protocol nd ip route 0.0.0.0 0.0.0.0 Dialer0 ! no ip http server no ip http secure-server ip nat inside source list 1 interface Dialer0 overload ! ! access-list 1 permit 192.168.0.0 0.0.0.255 ! ! ! control-plane ! ! line con 0 password login no modem enable transport output all line aux 0 transport output all line vty 0 4 access-class 99 in exec-timeout 20 0 privilege level 15 password login local transport input all transport output all ! scheduler max-task-time 5000 end